The Keys to my Heart
by BlueStuff123
Summary: Puck and Sabrina meet at school with an inexpected 'bump' and that leads to hatred towards each other. But, they start to form a weird friendship which was published with sickness, romance, and embarassment. Double Drabbles. P.O.V.s and the A/N does not count for the double drabble.
1. Puck: A Personal Reminder

**Puck**

* * *

I lazily stepped up the stairs of my new school, Charming HighSchool. I personally thought that it was a lame name only for shallow and conceited jerks. I would give that William Charming statue a makeover right after I settled into my school. I looked around observing the school; where I could fix and where I could destroy. Then suddenly, a girl slammed right into me knocking us both onto the floor. I pushed her off and yelled, "What is your problem!?"

"Well I'm sorry, but it was _you_ who was just standing there!" the girl hollered.

"Well then, you should've been careful!" I shouted at her.

The girl rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry but I was in a hurry!"

"To do what?" Fix your makeup?" I taunted.

The girl must've been pretty annoyed because she formed a fist and punched me right on the face. I felt a bruise form on my face.

"Well, that's your personal reminder to not stand like a bump on a log!" the girl growled as she hurried to the bathroom. I stared at her as she walked away, not knowing that she would be the girl that would be burning in my mind.

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter folks. And if any of you are wondering, the P.O.V. and the A/N does not count for the double drabble. Well, toodles!**


	2. Sabrina: Great

**Sabrina**

* * *

Great. I had truthfully told my family that I would stay out of trouble but, on the first day of my new high school, I punched a dude. I had accidently left my backpack in the bathroom, and this stupid guy had just stood in the way causing me to slam into him! And that was not my fault. Okay, it partially was my fault. Anyways, after I retrieved my backpack, I headed to my homeroom. The teacher's name was Mr. John Picket. Great. I walked to room 210 rolling by eyes at how they organized the school. So, the first floor is the main office and stuff and the second floor is the 9th grade classrooms. They make it so well…waste-of-spacey. I arrived at from 210 and went in.

"Well hello!" a man greeted brightly. "You must be…. Sabrina Grimm?"

I nodded and took at seat. The teacher was thin and tall with a brown mustache. He smelled like smoke and wood. I started to drift away from my mind until another student stepped into the classroom. He looked familiar a bit and I recognized him when he turned his head to look at the classrooms.

"You!" I gasped.

* * *

**Well… how was it? Not one of my best chapters… Review?**


	3. Puck: Mistake One

**Puck**

* * *

My school is odd. I'll tell you why. When I stepped into my homeroom, some girl just gasped, "You!" and glowered and me! But then, I recognized the girl. It was the chic that slammed into me and gave me a bruise!

"Fix your makeup alright, sweetheart?" I asked sweetly.

The girl clenched her fists as if she were to punch me again.

"Hello!" the teacher, Mr. Picket stepped in. "You must be… Robin Goodfellow."

I snorted as I laughed mentally at my fake name.

"Yes Sir," I said as I salute at him.

The teacher surveys me carefully as if he were to think, _Should I put him in the Hooligan section or the Military Boy section?_

He cleared his throat after an awkward silence.

"Well, you may sit right there," he said, pointing to a desk next to the blondie.

"Next to her?" I said in mock disgust, wrinkling my noise. "Teacher, with that stench of her's, I doubt I'd breathe without passing out!"

The teacher cracked a smile but the girl gave me a withering look, cold fury crackling around her.

I shrugged and sat next to her, not thinking about what she would do. Mistake One.

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter folks! Please review!**


	4. Sabrina: BINGO!

**Sabrina**

* * *

I'm not just a strong girl with any feelings. I'm not just a girl with a strong personality. I'm not just a girl with a hot temper. I am **a** girl with feelings. I am **a **girl with crushes. I am **a** girl that sometimes cries herself to sleep.

But, reputation calls. I would be lying through my teeth if I said my feelings weren't wounded. I would be hurting my own self if I said, "Oh! Is that true? I'm sure you didn't smell the sweat!" So, I just gave him my most withering look, making sure cold fury was crackling with the boost of hurt and anger. He just shrugged and I felt ignored.

Mr. Picket started to talk about our responsibilities and I dozed off into my thoughts of a certain boy.

Why had I felt hurt by Robin? He was just an immature high school jock. But Robin was different. _Why?_ a snarky little voice in my head demanded. _Do you like him?_

I crossed my arms in wonder and bit my lip. I had to do something about Robin. I wanted revenge. Just a little plan would work. Something devious…something evil…something wicked…something ingenious…BINGO!

* * *

**Well, that was the chapter! Please review! Also, there is a poll on my profile and please vote for who Puck will be in Frozen!**


	5. Puck: Oooooops

**Puck**

* * *

"Now Mr. Goodfellow, what is the…" Mrs. Turger drawled on about circles but I didn't know that she was talking to me.

"Mr. Goodfellow!" Mrs. Turger suddenly snapped at me. "What is the vertical asymptote for (x-3) (x+4)/(x-2)?"

"Um…" I blinked at the teacher dazedly. I looked around, searching for help when I saw the blondie chic that ran into me. "Blondie's face?"

Blondie glared at me and got up as if she were to smack me.

"Ms. Grimm!" Mrs. Turger cried. "Get back in your seat! And while you're so eager to hit Mr. Goodfellow, why don't you answer the question!"

'Grimm' got back in her seat and I smirked at her.

"X=2," Grimm said through gritted teeth.

Mrs. Turger nodded and started to write on the Smart Board.

Again, I dawdled and wrote doodled on a piece of paper. Then I got an idea. I wanted to have some fun with Grimm.

I wrote on the paper: **Hey Grimm. U r ugly.**

I tossed it to Grimm's desk and hit her on the head. Her head snapped up and looked around, searching for the culprit. When her eyes landed on me, she snarled and read the paper.

Ooooops…..

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter! I was thinking of making a chain of drabbles for days when I know I won't update… Anyways, toodles!**


	6. Sabrina: AAAAAAAH!

**Sabrina**

* * *

I always have a plan. And this plan is genius. It's about Lunch time, and I sat next to Carmen, the 'popular' girl that had eight boyfriends in a week. She's surrounded by girls, but I manage to squeeze next to her.

"I know Robin totes like me! He keeps on smirking at me! I wonder if he's going to ask me to the Valentines Dance!" Carmen babbles.

"I think he totally likes you," I assured, watching Robin.

I swallow my sandwich and leave the cafeteria. I go to the library, grab a pen, and a piece of paper.

I write: **Carmen, please go to the dance with me. –Robin.**

No. Too polite.

I write again: **Carmen, go to the dance with me. –Robin.**

I nodded. Much better. I slipped out of the library and went to Carmen's locker. Omigosh. She over decorated it. It had purple and pink banners and it looked like a mini Sweet Sixteen. I shook my head and slipped the note in. I ran off, scampering. Excitement filled my veins and I trembled with excitement.

I heard the bell ring and Carmen and her friends came to her locker. Carmen opened it, and screamed.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**That's that! Please review!**


	7. Puck: Kiss

**Puck**

* * *

"Aaaaaah!" a scream was heard in Charming Highschool.

I lifted my head to see the source of the sound. Then, a fast blur came running at me and latched onto my arm. I looked down to see Karen, the popular girl of the girl. She was quite pretty. She had brown hair and was wavy and a slim body. Today, she wore a skirt ("Sure…pshhh," Puck said sarcastically,) and a lace tank top.

"Hey Karen," I greeted. Yes, I was being polite but do something bad to the popular girl, you're dead.

"UGH!" she squealed, flinching away from me. "You don't even know my name!"

She slapped me in the face and sashayed off. I rubbed my face. I was pretty sure it was red.

"Trouble in paradise?" a voice smirked.

Blondie appeared out of the dark walls.

"You…saw?" I demanded.

"Yup," Grimm answered. "Pretty sad…"

"Well, you don't know anything about drama," I retorted. "Gossip and love."

"What do you know about love?" Grimm sneered.

"More than you," I snarled.

"Shut up!" Grimm demanded.

"You know nothing of love," I taunted.

Grimm's face turned redder and redder.

"I'll teach you," I mocked and I smashed my lips on her's.

* * *

**They kissed! YAY!**


End file.
